Tiempo de perros en celo
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: A veces es mejor tener el sol en el punto más alejado del ecuador terrestre, para poder verlo en su máxima altura sobre el horizonte, vislumbrarlo en la lejanía y luego recordar que, en esos días tan soleados eso que se ama está tan lejos que no se puede alcanzar. Sasuke x Naruto. AU. Yaoi :v


**Hola~** uwú, este es mi primer escrito de naruto, espero que les guste.

Se podría decir que es un angst.

Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, este manga awesome le pertenece a M. Kishimoto.

¡Por cierto!, está sin betear, agradezco a las personas que lo leyeron y dieron visto bueno uwú.

* * *

_Canícula: Tiempo del verano en donde la temperatura es la más alta, también conocido como el tiempo de los perros en celo._

_Chidorigafuchi: Lugar de Tokio/Parque en donde se va comunmente a celebrar el "Hanami" [Ver flores, literal], es un lugar muy hermoso._

_Uragiri: Sin mal no recuerdo, significa cortar._

* * *

**Tiempo de perros en celo.**

Verano en Tokio, una completa tortura para sus habitantes.

El termostato de la oficina le indicaba que en esa calurosa tarde había un pequeño incremento en la temperatura, habían pasado los cuarenta grados centígrados apenas el reloj anunció que eran las cinco, ya casi sería su hora de marcharse y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, maldijo por lo bajo ello, nadie, absolutamente nadie deseaba salir de sus reconfortante zona de aire acondicionado para lanzarse a la selva de cemento que se conocía como calle, las cosas que hacía en su diario vivir le parecían en ese mismísimo instante asquerosas, no quería dejar que el gentío le llevara por las partes transitables como si él fuera un títere, esperar el cambio de semáforo rodeado de cuerpos calurosos que emanaban sus fluidos era demasiado para él. Bufó molesto, en momentos como ese deseaba no haber dejado su automóvil en mantenimiento, así se ahorraría tanto lio con solo abrir y cerrar sus ojos.

Revolvió sus cabellos ébanos con un deje de frustración, hoy era el gran día que tanto había estado esperando y lo único que había hecho durante toda la jornada era quejarse mentalmente de lo malo que pudiese llegar ocurrir.

Se levantó de su asiento con rapidez, organizó su escritorio y caminó directamente para el baño, debía dar una buena impresión, así el clima fuese una complicación para mostrar una postura relajada, él haría lo posible para mantener su pulcro rostro con la misma mirada seria de siempre. Con sus manos intentó peinarse su desordenado cabello, dejándolo en el mismo estado; arregló su corbata, acomodó la chaqueta de su traje y comiéndose unas mentas se dirigió hasta la salida del lugar.

Si bien, el ser gerente de una reconocida empresa no daba cabida a demostrar sus emociones a la hora del trabajo, porque podía desequilibrar la perfección y disciplina tan bien conocida de los japoneses, Sasuke no pudo evitar el mostrarse más ansioso de lo normal, ya que cada año, el día de su cumpleaños, su mejor amigo viajaba miles de Kilómetros para celebrarlos con él; en esta oportunidad no le habían dejado tener ese día libre en su empresa, algo bastante fatídico cuando rememoraba la intensa lista de cosas por hacer que él había preparado con varios días de antelación, aunque no importaba, lo que debía tener en su mente era que, como siempre se reunirían en la misma cafetería que quedaba cerca al Chidorigafuchi y al salir de comer, podrían darse un pequeño paseo por ese parque tan maravilloso. Y así, Sasuke Uchiha, Gerente General de Uragiri Business, cumpliría sus veintiocho años junto a la única persona que lo conoce desde su infancia, su infalible y rebelde amigo, Naruto Namikaze.

La relación de estos dos desde un principio se basó en una competitividad poco sana para unos niños de doce años, estudiando en la misma escuela desde esa edad les fue imposible el evitar hablarse, porque aunque fueran polos opuestos en su manera de actuar, las circunstancias y sus gustos casi iguales provocaban que charlas cada vez más largas comenzaran a surgir.

Hijos de una larga dinastía de empresarios los dos. Sasuke, el menor de su familia, siempre luchaba por ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía, al final su hermano era la primera persona a quien quería derrotar, anhelaba dejar de ser comparado con él, esperaba la aprobación de su padre, entrenándose desde muy joven para poder ser aquello que tanto le pedían que fuera; probablemente esa fue la razón principal por la que chocó tanto con aquel niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, él daba un aire de libertad que en ese momento no había llegado a entender, siempre revolcándose entre el lodo y jugando a la pelota con sus amigos, no le interesaba en absoluto lo que sucedería el día de mañana, él tan solo pensaba en el momento que vivía. Naruto, el hijo único de la familia Namikaze, tenía padres protectores que solo deseaban lo mejor para su retoño, él podía escoger el camino que más deseaba, Sasuke, Sasuke debía seguir el sendero propuesto por su hermano y esperar pacientemente el momento en el que podría brillar.

Recordando como todo comenzó a mejorar desde el día que se vieron envueltos en una pelea con unos de sus superiores, Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una rápida risa, si no hubieran sido sancionados, si no se hubieran puesto a hablar para perder el tiempo quizá la historia que estaban viviendo sería una completamente diferente.

Misma escuela secundaria, misma preparatoria, misma universidad, diferentes sueños; mientras el espontáneo rubio deseaba seguir con su empresa no sin antes estudiar pedagogía, el de cabellos oscuros fue obligado a estudiar economía sin siquiera poder refutarlo, aunque él ya estaba preparado para ello, seguir los deseos de su padre era lo que había tenido en mente durante toda su adolescencia.

Es como si esos dos fueran las puntas de una misma cuerda y que, cada vez que se conectan logran sacar lo mejor de sí para fanfarronearlo ante el otro.

Sacó rápidamente las llaves de su departamento, las introdujo en la cerradura y entró con fingida calma a su hogar, encendió la luz y, una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, le estaba esperando dentro.

– Feliz cumpleaños, idiota –Murmuró extendiendo sus brazos– déjate dar un abrazo

– Pero que estúpido eres –Dijo sorprendido por el extraño saludo del otro.

La muestra de cariño no se hizo esperar, un abrazo un tanto incómodo se hizo presente para dar cabida a que el estar solos se hiciera incómodo, un apretón en las caderas del empresario hizo que todo tomara otra dirección.

– ¿Tienes calor, Sasuke? –Preguntó cuándo sus labios se separaron, revolviéndole sus cabellos como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

¿Cómo no iba a tener calor?, el clima seguía teniendo la misma consistencia en cualquier parte de la ciudad, era inminente que sin el aire acondicionado, su pequeño departamento se había convertido en un horno preparado para asarlos en sus brasas agobiantes.

– ¿Acaso tú tienes, idiota? –El rubio negó cuando nuevamente sus cuerpos se acercaron, se rio mirando a los ojos de su acompañante– ¿Naruto, estás bien?

– ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –Con ojos curiosos parpadeó varias veces esperando una respuesta.

– Estás más pálido de lo normal y ni siquiera te limpiaste la pintura de tu cara y de tu cuerpo –Murmuró señalándole los lugares que había indicado– sigues dejando que los mocosos que cuidas hagan lo que quieran, ¿verdad?

– Es solo pintura –Alegó intentando limpiarse con su mano– has destruido el momento de pasión que teníamos.

Naruto bufó molesto y Sasuke se tomó la cabeza ante el dolor que había sentido repentinamente, se recostó en su sillón y el peso del rubio sobre sus caderas no se hizo esperar. Esperó que el otro hiciera algo, alguna tontería para burlarse, que intentara volverlo a besarlo y que luego se excusara con que era su regalo, mas el peso era lo único presente, eso y un incómodo hedor.

Con pereza abrió nuevamente sus ojos y vio como en su regazo se encontraba durmiendo su amigo, intentó levantarle de un empujón que lo dejó tirado en el piso, sin reacción por parte del hiperactivo rubio, el hombre de traje sencillamente se arrodillo su lado y le observó.

Su rostro completamente desfigurado le trajo rápidamente a este mundo, ¿en dónde había quedado esa sonrisa tan propia del rubio?, sus ojos azules parecían tan solo un par de canicas puestas en un muñeco sin vida, acarició sus manos y en cada una depositó un beso, el visitar a Naruto un día antes de su cremación en definitiva había sido una mala idea, quería traerlo a la vida, quería poder decir todo lo que había callado, quería que todas esas pesadillas que venían torturándolo desde que se enteró de su muerte, por fin desaparecieran.

Volviendo a dejar al de orbes azules en el féretro, Sasuke se arregló su traje, sin tan solo hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes a su departamento, el incendio que se causó por un corto circuito no se hubiera llevado al otro que sorpresivamente había llegado antes a su encuentro.

Le dio un último adiós antes de salir de la oscura habitación, era bastante aterrador lo que había ocurrido, no quería pensar en ello, al menos su mente seguía pretendiendo que la presencia del rubio lo acompañaba a todo lugar, en definitiva había sido una mala idea el querer traerlo de regreso desde la muerte, eso solo ocurría en las historias de terror y, aunque su vida pareciese eso por la triste pérdida, Sasuke sabía que aquello no era posible, por más que su ser lo deseara.

Intentó arreglarse su cabello con ambas manos, dejándolo como siempre en el mismo estado, en la primera tarde de canícula había perdido a la única persona que desde pequeños le entendía con tan solo mirarlo; y, ahora que las alucinaciones le hacían olvidar la delgada línea entre lo real y lo abstracto, recordaba también que, él se encontraba en su propio tiempo de perros en celo.

Es por eso que, quizá el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le pudo haber dado su mejor amigo, fue el separarse de él sin dar una explicación; a veces es mejor tener el sol en el punto más alejado del ecuador terrestre, para poder verlo en su máxima altura sobre el horizonte, vislumbrarlo en la lejanía y luego recordar que, en esos días tan soleados eso que se ama está tan lejos que no se puede alcanzar.


End file.
